Hurt, Betrayal, Emptiness and Attraction
by Haxisal-XIII
Summary: THIS IS FOR: Zexiontwo's 100 Songs of the hearts Challenge- Love can show in the most mysterious ways in the most unlikely of people and circumstances, is anyone safe from cupid's arrow?   NON YURI MAIN COUPLES INVOLVE AQUA AND KAIRI!
1. I'm Paying The Price

PLEASE NOTE: MOST of these are about Aqua, not all of them.

These are for: Zexiontwo's 100 Songs of the hearts Challenge

Disclaimer: Neither this song, nor the characters in this are mine, the characters belong to Squarenix and the song belongs to Kelly Clarkson

Song 1

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Kairi X Axel (sorta)

I'm Paying The Price.

I should've know what was coming, I should've know that I couldn't be happy forever and that I would be torn from him back into harsh reality. It was a relationship that was never meant to be; or at least, that's what I kept telling myself. Now whenever I came to see him I found it hard to keep myself from crying around him but I had to stay strong... I couldn't let him see me when I was weak; I _needed_ to stay strong around him, I couldn't and _wouldn't_ allow him to see that he had such control over me, so I never let him see the tears.

Before I met _him _I was a strong person, however he did come into my life; and he took over it. I was foolish really; to think that that delinquent would be 'The One', however at the time it seemed that way. I trusted him and let him in, let him know everything about me, and he made me accept myself. But now I found myself struggling to get through daily life without him, I'm falling apart like the teddy bear you had since you were a baby. I am no longer Kairi, I am simply a shadow of her, for she died the day you left me. You played with me, knowing that I was made of glass but you got bored and dropped me; you left me broken on the ground with now way to put myself back together again and for that, I hated you and I never wanted to see you again.

However you can't avoid people forever and it was no different in mine and_ Axel's_ situation. When I looked at him when we bumped into each other near my house so many emotions raged within me I almost exploded. I felt like: throwing myself into his arms and begging him to take me back, ripping his emerald eyes straight out of their sockets, bursting into tears and asking him why he was no longer there to hold me and smiling and having a civil conversation, all at once.

'Hello sweet cheeks thought I'd never get to talk to you again.' Axel smirked, reaching out and wrapping a lock of my strawberry red hair around his finger; he just knew how to push all the wrong buttons.

'For the last time _Axel, _my name is Kairi.' I muttered, trying to stop myself breaking down on him,

'I know what your name is hun'.' He said to me smiling before leaning in and whispering 'I also know you're not showing your true emotions, I can see them all in your eyes Kairi my dear. You can't hide forever; and I'll be there when you break.' He then pulled away, giving her an evil grin and wink before walking away.

I quickly rushed into my house and slammed the door shut, before sliding down it and crying. I would never let him see my tears; I would never give him the satisfaction. I would never let him know the pain he has caused me since he left me- the day that still felt like only yesterday- yet somehow, he already seemed to know all of it. He could read me like an open book; and that was why I loved him. After all, I'm as much to blame as he is.

_**Word Count (story alone): 569**_


	2. Dance

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters they belong to Square Enix and the song belongs to Usher... I think.

Couple: Aqua X Saix

Song 2

DJ got us falling in love again.

Dance.

Aqua had always loved dancing; it was a form of relief for her. It helped her express her feelings; it took all that stress, anger and sadness and vented it through her movements. Dancing was one of the only ways Aqua stopped herself from completely losing herself, and it was one of the ways you could tell how she was feeling. When she told people she went clubbing she often had to scoop their eyeballs off the floor and pop them back into their sockets, the most surprised had been an old friend of hers, Saix, she swore his jaw dropped all the way to hell when she told him, but she hadn't got to savor the expression on his face because she was pulled back into the classroom (Saix had came to visit her on her lunch break, She taught dance at Destiny High).

Reminding herself she was supposed to be relaxing, Aqua quickly stepped onto the busy dance-floor; ignoring all the drunken guys trying to get her attention she let herself sway from side to side and raised her hand into the air and before she knew it, she had lost herself in the beat and rhythm of the music. Her body flowed like the substance she was named after as she let her body move itself. Her thoughts absent-mindedly wandered to Saix; where was he? What was he doing? How was he feeling? Suddenly a tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality and she turned around, only to see Saix standing there and it was her turn to lose her jaw to the pits of the underworld before quickly regaining her composure.

'Saix? What are you doing here?' She asked, he only shrugged

'Even I need a break sometimes; I'm here to relax before I end up losing my hair.' He stated simply; immediately Aqua knew he was talking about Axel, a fiery red-head who Saix found had a bit too much energy when it came to his job and often Saix found himself losing patience around him quickly.

'Anyway' Saix said, interrupting her line of thought (again) 'care for a dance?' He asked with a smirk, which she gave straight back to him

'Only if you can keep up.' She said with a wink.

The DJ continued to play music throughout the night and with every move she did and every beat played, the bubbly feeling in her chest grew, as she and Saix danced like it was the last night of their lives she couldn't stop the grin spreading across her delicate features.

While they were dancing, something occurred to her; Saix always said he hated night-clubs, he said that they were to loud, hot and crowded; but if he hated them... why was he here now?

_**Word count (story alone): 464**_


End file.
